


Marceline

by bbluejoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Non-Sexual Intimacy, can u tell i dont have a gf just by the yearning in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbluejoseph/pseuds/bbluejoseph
Summary: This is different, Tyler can feel it in the air. She hopes Josh can, too.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Marceline

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried before to write about sexual intimacy, but this is the first time I didn't hate it. basically I'm a lesbian and alluding to m/m or m/f sex in my fics makes me really uncomfortable, even though it's necessary to the plot
> 
> this is sort of a sequel to homegirl but it can be read as a standalone as well
> 
> title from marceline by willow smith

There's no one like her. 

She's honeyed. Syrupy sweet, in that way that drives Tyler crazy and makes everything else taste like ashes in her mouth.

Josh is so  _ warm _ . Loving her is warm. Making love with her is warm. Tyler never wants to know cold again.

The curtains are closed. Josh's room smells like catnip and sleep and other things. The blankets are pulled up to Tyler's chin, in fact above it, tucked over her nose so only her eyes and the top of her head show, looking all over the room but staying where she is.

She can hear the shower running down the hall. It's quiet, soft somehow. It matches the rain outside very well.

If Tyler is going to leave, now is the time.

She usually leaves. She usually climbs out of Josh's bed and slips away, with Josh still asleep. She usually drives home alone, in the dark. She usually parks her car outside her parents' house and uses her key to get in and takes a shower and maybe has a glass of water before going to bed.

Tyler likes her bed. She thinks of Josh there, staring at the ceiling, going over the bits and pieces of her that she carries behind her eyes and under her fingernails. Josh's eyes, her snorting laughter, her t-shirt with penguins on it. Tyler lays there and thinks of her over and over again until the visuals play like a videotape, tickling at her eyelashes until she falls asleep.

Tyler likes Josh's bed, too. She's been here many times, with Josh (hovering over her, diving beneath her with hips rolling like the tides). She has learned the way Josh's lavender sheets feel against her bare skin. She knows where the light switch is and she knows the door, tawny brown, where she and Josh have met, again and again, many times. 

This time, with Josh elsewhere, and no urge to leave tugging at Tyler's hands, she can explore the room in a different way. She can see the little details; the posters on the wall, the books on the shelf by the window. The window itself, curtains a cool blue, with the faintest bit of light coming through from the streetlamp outside.

It's intimate, in a different way.

Tyler hears the shower shut off. This is her last chance to go.

She stays put, shutting her eyes for a moment. There's a soft click, and she hears Josh step gingerly into the room.

"Can I open my eyes?"

Josh's voice is quiet, gentle. "Yes."

She's wrapped in a fluffy gray towel, her short, dark hair slicked back and curling on the ends. It's still mostly dark, but Tyler can see her eyes nonetheless. Dark, honeyed, warm.

"Come lay with me," Tyler says, because just seeing Josh like this and not being able to touch her is next to unbearable.

"I just took a shower," Josh says, but she approaches, feet silent on the cream carpet.

Tyler knows what she means. When they're close to one another, it's because they're having sex. They don't hold hands or kiss or cuddle or anything like that.

That, Tyler is beginning to realize, is mostly her fault. She's seen the looks Josh gives her when she thinks she's not looking; she's seen the adoration, the yearning in her gaze, for something more than just Tyler's body.

Tyler feels the same way. It's just...a lot, to do any of those things in public. The shame that would come from her peers could ruin her life, turn her family and peers against her. 

The shame, Tyler discovers, has followed her home, tangling, to Josh's bed.

This place (for now) is peaceful. They're alone together. No one knows. It's just her, and the dark, and the longing glittering behind Josh's eyes.

"Just lay here, then," Tyler suggests. She uses that voice she knows Josh loves, adding softness to her voice. Usually, she uses that voice when she's making love to her. 

This is different, Tyler can feel it in the air. She hopes Josh can, too.

"Let me get a shirt first," Josh says at last. She turns, digging through the top drawer of her dresser. She pulls out the penguin shirt, the one that Tyler finds so cute, and slips it on. Her towel drops, the Hem of the shirt falling to her thighs.

Josh turns to face Tyler, then, one hand still on the drawer. She chews on her bottom lip, a nervous habit. "Do you want one?"

It's too cold to be too nude. Tyler nods, and Josh tosses her a Perfume Genius t-shirt. Tyler leans up, a smile ghosting her face as she pulls the shirt on. It smells like Josh. Of course it does.

She scrunches up again under the blankets, ducking under fully before popping just the top half of her face out again. She takes a second to admire Josh.

"Come lay with me?" she asks, again. Josh doesn't need to be asked a third time.

Tyler puts her arm over Josh's waist automatically, holding her close. Josh tucks her head into the crook of Tyler's neck. It's that simple.

In some ways, it is similar to sex; the bare skin on skin, the warm breaths and shared heartbeats. 

The intimacy, however, is off the charts.


End file.
